Practical Magic
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: This story is based on Practical Magic the movie and the book. Bulma and Chi-chi are twin sister who move in with their aunts after the death of thier parents because of a spell. The girls cast spell for their dream guy, thinking he'd never come. But what will the girls do when they find love CC/G B/V J/R
1. The Curse

**One of my favorite movies with Sandra Bulock is Practical magic. I watched it last weekend and thought this would make a wonderful Bulma and Chi-chi Fan Fiction**

**Gillian Owen- Bulma Briefs**

**Sally Owen- Chi-chi Briefs**

**Aunt Frances- Aunt Mau (OC)**

**Aunt Jet- Aunt Gero (OC)**

"Why did mommy die." The seven-year-old Bulma Briefs asked her aunts.

"It's a long story girls." The blackish grayish haired aunt informed as she continued to drive the car

"Please tell us." The seven-year-old Chi-chi Briefs begged.

"It was about a hundred years ago, back when people wanted to kill witches like us." Their blue haired aunt Gero reported.

"Why Aunt Mau." Chi-chi asked getting really interested in the topic .

"They thought we were evil." Aunt Mau answered.

"Anyway they want to kill your pregnant great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother, Maria, At her lynching many people came and when she jumped the roped snapped which caused her to land on her feet, all the people of the village panicked and ran because they knew she used magic." Aunt Mau continued

"What happen next." Bulma asked eagerly.

"They banished her, right here in Massachusetts." Aunt Mau answered.

"Her lover promise to come save her but he never did." Aunt Gero added.

"She cast a spell on herself to never fall in love again." Aunt Mau added too.

"If any Briefs woman loves a man he shall die."

"That's why daddy died, because mommy loved him." Bulma commented.

"And mommy died of a broken heart." Chi-chi added.

"How will you know when the time is coming?" Bulma asked.

"A beetle will come and only you can hear it." Aunt Mau answered.

"Could you kill it." Chi-chi asked.

"No, its to fast, I tried it with you uncle." Aunt Gero said as she pulled into a drive way.

"Where here girls." Aunt Gero said as she got out the car.

The girls where speechless it was a old dark gray and black mansion, the yard was very big and so was the garden, there were about ten sky scraper high trees, and many cats walking around.

"Rules are Cake for breakfast and no bed time." Aunt Mau announced with a chuckle

"Yay!" The girls cheered as they ran to the front door with their suit cases.

A couple of days later Bulma and Chi-chi where playing outside when some kids showed up at the fence.

"Hi, I'm Bulma and this is my twin sister Chi-chi."

"Witch witch you're a witch." The children chanted as they threw rocks a Bulma and Chi-chi.

"Lets go B."

"We'll never have friends.

"Yes we will. One day."

Later that night the girls where practicing their magic with their aunts.

"Now blow on the candle." Aunt Gero instructed.

The girls did so and the candle was lit.

"Yay girls good job!" Aunt Mau complimented with applause.

"Aunt Gero, I was reading one of magic books and it said something about the Dragon Balls." Bulma asked

"Oh the Dragon Balls bring back so many memories, me and you Aunt have two." Aunt Gero informed

"Really what do they do?!" Chi-chi asked as she jumped up and down

"A magic dragon comes out when you gather all seven of them and grants you one wish, then they scatter across the world again." Aunt Mau said as she held out the two orange Dragon Balls

"Wow!" The girls said in astonishment

As the family continued to practice magic, there was a loud knock on the door, it was a woman, her brown curly hair was a mess and her clothes were covered in mud, and her face was dirty.

"Its Alice." Aunt Mau announced.

"Go get the spell book." Aunt Gero ordered Aunt Mau as she ran to the door.

"Girls go upstairs." Aunt Mau ordered Bulma and Chi-chi.

Instead of the girls doing so they sat on the stair case so no one can see them.

"Alice what is it." Aunt Gero asked.

"HE'S WITH HER AGAIN." Alice shouted with tears.

"Why can't you let him be, he is a married man." Aunt Mau persuaded as she came back into the kitchen with the spell book.

"NO, BUT HE WANTS ME." Alice countered.

"So what do you want us to do." Aunt Gero asked rudely.

"I want you to make him want me." Alice commanded and handed Aunt Gero a fifty dollar bill.

"Get the bird Mau." Aunt Gero ordered Aunt Mau again

Two minutes later Mau came back with the little white bird in her hands.

Aunt Gero passed Alice a needle.

"What do you want most." Aunt Mau asked Alice in a sinister voice

"I want him to want me so much he can't stand it." Alice said then stabbed the bird with the needle.

"Be careful for what you wish for." Aunt Gero whispered.

Alice ignored the comment, she took out a picture of her lover and kissed it.

"I never want to fall in love." Bulma whispered

"Me either." Chi-chi replied

Later that night Bulma went to the green house.

"What are you doing?" Chi-chi asked Bulma who had a large wooden bowl in her hands

"Casting a spell, called Amas Veritas."

"What does it do?" Chi- chi asked as she put down the cat that was in her hand.

"I'm wishing for a boy." Bulma answered.

"I thought we were never going to fall in love?" Chi-chi questioned.

"That's why I'm making this spell, the guy I'm making doesn't exist." Bulma answered.

"I want to too." Chi-chi whined as she grabbed a bowl.

"You will her my call miles away." The two girls chanted.

"He will have black gravity defining hair." Bulma said as she plucked two white petals and dropped them in the bowl.

"He will have black spiky hair like a roster." Chi said plunking two yellow rose petal and dropped them into the bowl.

"He'll have a tail." Bulma said and picked two daisy petals and dropped them into her bowl

"Oh mines too!" Chi-chi giggled and picked to yellow daffodil petals and dropped them into her bowl

"He'll be extremely arrogant." Bulma chuckled and picked two blue rose petal and dropped them into her bowl.

"He'll we'll be extremely kind." Chi-chi said as she picked two pink rose petals and dropped them into her bowl.

"He'll eat a lot, and cold black eyes." Bulma giggled and picked two lily petals.

"Mines too." Chi-chi said and picked the same flowers

"Why don't you come up with your own." Bulma pouted.

"Because yours are good." Chi-chi giggled.

"He'll be really smart and dangerous." Bulma said and picked two bouvardia petals and dropped them into her bowl.

"He'll be naïve and adventurous." Chi-chi said and picked two gardenia petals and dropped them into her bowl

The girls walked into the back yard and let there flower petals floated gracefully out their bowls.

"Now we'll never die of broken hearts." Bulma whispered as she watched the Petals fly away

**Meanwhile.**

"Hey Vegeta why are these petals falling out of no where, it the middle of November."

"Beats me Kakarott."

**Three months later.**

"Do we have to go to school." Chi-chi whined as she walked down the stairs with a long all black sleeve dress with black boots and a necklace with C on it and her black shoulder length hair was down.

"Yes, don't you want to be smart." Aunt Gero countered and handed her back pack.

"I love learning things, especially science." Bulma said as she came down with the similar outfit as Chi-chi excepted gray and her necklace had B on it and her shoulder length hair was in a bun.

"Remember girls no magic." Aunt Mau said and gave Bulma her back pack.

"Yes, we know." The girls said in sync with a moan.

"Have a great day girls." The aunts said as the watch the girls run out the fence into the cold dark world.

"Promise me Chi, you won't fight anyone." Bulma demanded as they walked down the street.

"Oh alright, but if they hit me first their ass is grass." Chi-chi informed

"We better hurry." Bulma insisted and began to run

The girls raced to school, they made it as soon as the school bell ranged.

"We should go to the office first." Chi-chi insisted.

Bulma nodded as she followed her sister.

"Hello girls, what can I help you with." The female principle asked.

"We're new." The girls said in sync

"Oh the Briefs girls, I'll walk you to you classed." the principle Mrs. Anderson said with distaste.

The girls followed the principle who led them to a room filled with kids shouting and throwing stuff.

"Attentions class!" The teacher called.

"Your class has new students." Mrs. Anderson informed.

"Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs."

"And I'm Chi-chi Briefs."

"Aren't you guys witches." A student asked.

"Yes." Bulma answered and gave the stink eye to him.

"Well I don't want to sit next to a witch." He spat back and crossed his arms in victory.

"David how rude! Now apologize!" The teacher Mrs. Adams ordered.

"Sorry." David said sarcastically.

"Angie raise you hand." Mrs. Adams demanded.

The girl did so.

"Chi-chi you'll sit next to her." Mrs. Adams ordered.

Chi-chi walked over to the seat next to Angie and as soon as Chi-chi sat down Angie scouted away.

"Lily raise your hand." Mrs. Adams ordered.

Lily did so with a moan and Bulma walked to the seat next to her.

**After school**

"Why are kids so mean." Bulma whined as the two girls walked home.

"They just don't understand us." Chi-chi replied.

"Chi-chi do you miss mommy and daddy?" Bulma asked

"Yea I was think maybe one day we can go find the dragon balls and Go find them." Chi-chi suggested

"That would be so cool."

"Lets hurry up and get home before the aunts get worried."

"Race you home!"

Should I continue or quit

Pleas leave a review :D


	2. Spells

**9 years later**

"You look like a nerd." Eighteen-year-old Chi-chi Briefs said as she leaned against the door frame referring to her twin sister who was wearing a Stanford sweat shirt, black jeans, black knee high boots, with nerd glasses

"Thanks for the compliment Chi." Bulma said sarcastically as she glared out the window.

"Why can't you attend college here." Chi-chi pouted as she sat on Bulma's bed, also facing the window.

"Because Stanford is ranking first in biological sciences and computer science." Bulma opposed turning to he raven haired sister.

"Massachusetts Institution of Technology is also ranking first in those categories." Chi-chi revealed.

"You know I'm trying to get away from this place." Bulma reminded her sister as she use her fingers to comb through her blue hair.

"I'm going to miss you so MUCH!" Chi-chi whined.

"Okay how about I study computer science there, then come back and finish up here?" Bulma suggested as she sat on her bed.

"YES!" Chi-chi exclaimed bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Don't forget to show them who's boss at cooking school." Bulma chuckled.

"I'm the best cook in Massachusetts!" Chi-chi gloated.

"BULMA YOUR CAB IS HERE!" Aunt Gero hollered from down stairs.

"Want to help me with my luggage." Bulma asked as she got off the bed.

"Sure." Chi-chi answered as she picked up two of the four suit cases and Bulma grabbed the other two.

"Be safe in California sweetie." Aunt Gero insisted when Bulma made it down the stairs and gave her a hug.

"Hurry back." Aunt Mau ordered with a hug.

"Bye Aunts." Bulma said before she and Chi-chi went out side.

After the girls threw Bulma's luggage in the trunk they said their goodbyes.

"Hold out your hand." Bulma commanded.

Chi-chi did so with a puzzled look on her face.

Bulma reached into her pant's pocket and took out a pocket knife and made a slash in Chi-chi's palm.

"OWE!" Chi-chi winced in pain.

Bulma giggled and did the same with her palm.

The two girls interlocked hands.

"Together forever." Bulma whispered.

"Together forever." Chi-chi repeated with tears and gave her sister a hug.

"I'll write to you every week." Bulma said as she got into the car.

"And I'll write back." Chi-chi replied as she closed the cab door.

Bulma waved as the cab driver started driving and Chi-chi waved back.

"Come on in Chi-chi, its time for tea." Aunt Gero called.

Chi-chi sighed and glanced at the rode one more time before she went inside

**One week later**

**Dear Chi-chi,**

**Life in California is weird, but at least its warm up here. I share my dorm with a girl name Launch, and guess what she's a witch. She has two personalities, first one is sweet and innocent, second one every time she sneezes she turns into a CRAZY ASS BITCH. How is it down in Massachusetts? Boring I bet, I want you to come over here and see California sometime soon. Any who have to make sure Launch doesn't kill anybody. Tell the Aunts I said Hello**

**-Bulma *kiss***

"Mizz Briefz, your break iz over." A French cook yelled at me.

"Sorry Mr. Amiel." I apologized as I scurried to the kitchen.

"Okay clazz we will beh making a traditional French dizh called Pissaladriere, back in France mama wood make it for znack zime (time)." Mr. Amiel said as he paced down the aisle.

"Mr. Amiel, what is 'Pissaladriere'?" A blonde girl asked.

"You Americanz dizguzt me, it Provencal onion zart (tart) layered wizh (with) olivez, anchoviez, and hebehz (herbs). Zerved (served) in peu (little) reczanglez (rectangles).

"Ewe." The blonde replied with a disgusted looked on her face.

"Itz aczually (actually) way behtter zhan (than) it zoundz (sounds), any who here iz zee recipe." Mr. Amiel responded as he passed out the recipe sheet.

"It takez one hour and zen (ten) minutez zo (to) prep, zo (so) I will give you bratz an hour and a half." Mr. Amiel continued as he set the timer.

"Ingredients…. Two tablespoons of butter, six yellow onions, two teaspoons demerara sugar, salt, black pepper, dried thyme, vinegar, one sheet of puff pastry thawed, twenty anchovies fillets, black olives in oil, olive oil, and fresh thyme, man I got a lot to do." I comment to my self.

_**Bulma's POV.**_

"Where are you going Launch ." I questioned my roommate who was currently in her normal stage.

"Going out with this new guy I meet at the café, how do I look." Launch replied as she modeled of a black shirt with a white blazer over it, all white skinny jeans, black stilettos, diamond earrings, and her hair was in a elegant bun.

"You look stunning rich girl, now tell me about this dude of yours." I chuckled getting interested to the conversation.

"His name is Tien, he's tall, handsome, kind, smart, and romantic."

"Awe Launch is in love." I teased.

"I kind of told him I was bringing you too."

"WHAT! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE THIRD WHEEL."

"He's bringing a friend." Launch added.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"If you don't go I'll just have to cast a spell on you to make you fat."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I will, now we only have 20 minutes to get you ready." Launch replied and pulled me into the bathroom.

"First thing, do you have contacts."

"Yes but-" I was cut off when Launch snapped my glasses into two.

"Mida kuradit!" (What the hell) I bellowed in the witches language.

"Lets be honest, you look like a nerd with those on." Launch chuckled as she pulled my hair out of the pony tail.

"Ewe! When's the last time you comb your hair?" Launch asked.

"Ummm…" I responded.

"We have a lot of work to do." Launch commented with a sigh.

_**Chi-chi's POV**_

As usual I got A+ on the assignment and everyone one assumed I used magic except the teacher. Jealous that's what they are, my plan is to own a restaurant with different cuisine. But I would hardly get any costumers.

"Tädi (aunt) Gero do you have any jun spice?" I asked Aunt Gero, I was making a spell to help my roses grow.

"No, why don't you go in town and get some." Aunt Gero suggested.

"Okay." I replied as I slipped into my sneakers.

"Could you also bring back some armastus (love) spice." Aunt Mau shouted from a window when I was outside.

"Sa tõesti arvad, et nad on armunud vürtsi see, et turg?" (You really think they have love spice at the market) I asked in are native tongue.

"Nüüd, kui ma mõtlen sellele pole, kuid ma arvan, et ma alustama nullist. Sa pead tööle mõned menetlustel mind kui sa tuled tagasi." . (Now that I think about it no, but I think I'll start from scratch. You need to run some errands for me when you come back) Aunt Mau yelled before she closed the window.

_**Bulma's POV**_

"Wow." Launch said in awe as I walked out the bathroom with my new make over.

I was wearing a dark blue halter neck dress, black flats, pearl necklace, and my hair was straight down to my shoulders.

"Jää vait!"(shut the hell up) I hissed.

"Lets go before I change my mind." Launch replied as she hauled me out the dorm.

_**Chi-chi's POV**_

I made it to the market with people whispering behind my back and cowering away, as usual. Luckily for me there wasn't a lot of people at the market.

"Hello could you help me." I asked a young man who was carrying some crates.

"Sure, what can I do?" He asked as he set down the crates.

"Do you have any jun spice?" I asked.

"Yea follow me." He insisted as he walked toward a big white truck.

Once he went in it took him two minutes to come back out.

"Here you go miss….."

"I'm Chi-chi Briefs." I said with a blush.

"Goku Son." He replied.

There was something strange about him, I felt this feeling, like I knew this man from somewhere but where?

After glaring into his ebony eyes for a good thirty seconds I snapped back to reality.

"So um.. How much?" I asked.

"For you.. On the house." He answered.

"Kas tõesti? I mean, Really?" I replied insulting myself for using Estonian.

"Yea, only if you'll go on a date with me." He said.

"I'll think about it." I said with a wink as I walked off with the jun spice in my hand.

"Where can I find you?" He shouted.

"The witches mansion on Manson street." I shouted back before I ran off.

_**Bulma's POV.**_

My blind date wasn't here yet, neither was Launch's which made me nerves because they probably stood us up.

"Don't worry B they'll be here." Launch explained as she saw the look on my worried face.

"Yea right, my first date in my ENTIRE life stands me up." I self commented as I took a sip of my drink.

"This is your first date, how pathetic." A male voice chuckled.

"Well excuse you." I said rudely as I turned around to face the rude värdjas (bastard) who said such a thing to me. DAMN! He was handsome, he wore a all black muscle shirt, blue straight leg jeans, all black Nikes, and his hair, it was defying gravity, and his eyes were black as coal. ADD HE WAS BUFF

"Don't mind mister arrogant here." Another male voice said. This man wore a black sweater blue straight leg pants, and black converse, he was bald, and his eyes were black as well but not as dark as the first male.

"Tien!" Launch squealed as she ran to the man and gave him a hug like she hasn't seen him in years.

I made a fake coughing noise so she could introduce me to her 'friend'.

"Oh, Tien this is one of my good friends, Bulma, Bulma this is Tien." Launch introduce.

"Nice to meet you Bulma." Tien said as we shook hands.

"Like wise." I replied.

"Launch, Bulma, this is one of my oldest friends Vegeta, Vegeta Launch, and your date, Bulma." Tien introduce.

I extending my hand to be shaken but Mister arrogant declined it.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I said monotone.

"Anyway, were going over there, and you two do what ever you please." Launch said before she towed Tien with her to a booth.

"Could I have some Smirnoff with ice." I asked the bartender.

"Make that two." Vegeta added with a smirk.

The bartender nodded his head and started making our drinks.

"I see that you don't have a stick up you ass anymore." I chuckled.

"How bold of you to talk to a prince like that, _nõid (witch).)_" Vegeta replied as he took the drink that the bartender handed him.

"How did you know?!" I asked in a loud whispered.

"I sensed you." He answered before he took another sip of his drink.

"And what's this talk about you being autoritasu (royalty)?" I asked him after I took a sip of my drink.

"Ma pigem ei räägi sellest avalikult loll naine." (I rather not talk about it in public stupid woman) he replied with a chuckled after he downed his drink.

"Well I want to know, so lets go to your place." I said as I slapped a ten on the bar counter.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulder.

I sent a text to Launch that I was going over to Vegeta's for BUSINESS ONLY!

"So where do you live?" I asked Vegeta as we made it out the bar.

"In the rich part of town." He answered dryly.

I looked around to see if anyone was looking and grabbed his armed and transported us to the richer part of town.

"So your are useful nõid naine (witch woman)." Vegeta said with a smirked as he walked down the streets.

"And what can you do, oh-mighty-one." I joked but after finishing my sentence I was in the air.

"Mida kuradit sa teed sa idioot" (what the hell are you doing you idiot) I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"Calm down nõid naine! (you guys should know what it means)" He spat as he gracefully landed on his feet in front of a big mansion.

"Wow! This is your house!" I said in awe as I marveled the mansion.

"Poor nõid naine." He replied with a smirk as he opened the door.

"I happen to have a mansion in my home town." I countered as I walked in the house.

I was to busy marveling the inside of the house to notice Vegeta leave.

"Keep up naine." Vegeta ordered as he walked up a flight of stairs.

"Vabandust!" (sorry) I apologized as I ran up the stairs.

He led me to a large room with a king sized bed, ninety inch flat screen TV, black plush rug, gray wall, and lots of fancy furniture. But what amazed me the most was the view of the city he had.

"Wow." I awed as I walked over to it.

"Don't break anything." He ordered flatly before he walked into the bathroom.

Damn and I thought my mansion was amazing. Compared to him I was poor.

I walked out on the balcony and gaped at the stunning view of the city's lights. They looked amazing at night. I felt as if I wear on top of the world. And the moon, look so close, I just wanted to touch it.

"Come in nõid naine, its cold." Vegeta order who was currently shirtless. DAMN WAS HE BUFF!

"Okay, so are you going to tell me about yourself now?" I asked as I took a seat on his bed.

"You first naine." Vegeta insisted as he laid in his bed.

"Okay since you insist, I am Bulma Briefs, I am eighteen years old, I have a twin sister, Chi-chi briefs, born and raise in Massachusetts. My parents died when I was seven, leaving me and my twin sister in our aunts care. Since then we've practice witch craft everyday of our life. We were shun by all kids when we were children, which made it hard for me to date. A week ago I moved here so I could go to Stanford to become a scientist, and my sister stayed behind to become a cook." I reported, leaving the curse part out.

"Your life is easy compared to mine, but I will tell you all you need to know, I am Vegeta Ouji, Prince of all Sayains. Twenty years old. I came to this pathetic planet because mines blew up." Vegeta retold.

"What about your parents?" I asked.

"My mother died when I was four, and my father lives here."

"Oh, but how did you get so rich?" I asked.

"I have my ways." He replied sinisterly with a smirk.

I laughed at that comment.

"Now leave talupoeg naine (peasant woman)" He ordered.

"I'm not down with you yet, how did you learn Estonian?" I asked.

"Sayain tutors." He replied.

"What's you favorite color?" I asked.

"Why doe it matter?" He asked.

"Because I want to know."

_**Chi-chi POV**_

After running errands for Aunt Mau it was time for dinner.

"Kana ja konn supp koos magus leib, riis, kriket, ja veini!" (Chicken and frog soup, with sweet bread, rice, cricket, and wine!) Aunt Mau presented the full course meal

"What's the occasion, its not Nõiad Vabaduse Päev?"(Witches Freedom Day) I asked Aunt Mau since she only cooks like this on that day.

"We heard you found a boy." Aunt Gero giggled as she chewed on a kriket (cricket)

"Tädid on kutid on luurad mind?"(Aunts have you guys been spying on me?) I asked the aunts as I continued to eat my food.

"About time, we sense Bulma has found a mate too." Aunt Mau said as she continued eating too.

I didn't respond, because I was too scared of the topic 'love'. I didn't want my mate to die, and I didn't want to end up like mommy.

_**Bulma POV**_

I woke up in the morning in a bed that wasn't mind, and soon as I was about to panic I remembered, I stayed at Vegeta's. We didn't do anything we just slept in the same bed.

As I tried to get up something was pulling me back. I lifted up the sheets to find a brown furry tail wrapped around my foot.

"I forgot you Sayains had tails." I giggled as I unwrapped his tail from my foot.

I walked down stairs into the kitchen with just the white baggy shirt Vegeta gave me.

When I entered the kitchen I almost fainted it was as big as the mall in here. With a kitchen this big there has to be a lot of food. I walked over to the refrigerator, to find a grocery store.

"I'm in the mood for bacon, eggs and toast." I commented to myself as I grabbed the ingredients I needed to make the breakfast. As I read in the my books sayains have a big appetite, so I needed to prepare a meal big enough for an army.

"Vegeta, when did you learn how to cook?" A bigger version of Vegeta asked as he walked into the kitchen in his boxers expecting me to be Vegeta.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely.

"I forgot Vegeta said you lived here with him, I guess you can have his food." I said as I passed him a plate filled with bacon, and two plates filled with eggs, and twelve pieces of toast.

"That doesn't answer my question girl." He replied with his mouth full of eggs.

"I'm Bulma, Vegeta's guest." I answered as I cracked some eggs.

"Who's cooking?" Another male voice said as he entered the room in boxers.

"I'm expecting your hungry too." I chuckled as I passed him a plate with the same amount of food as Vegeta's father.

"Thank you." The younger male replied as he sat down to eat.

"Oh how rude of me, I am Vegeta." The father said.

"And I'm Tarble, Vegeta's younger brother." The brother said.

"Vegeta's never mentioned to me he had a younger brother." I mumbled.

"The boy is VERY secretive." Vegeta SR revealed.

"Not that secretive, he told me he was the prince of sayains." I said monotone.

"HE DID WHAT!" The two men shouted.

"Oh don't worry your secret is safe with me." I chuckled.

"Well if you don't mind making some more food." Vegeta SR asked.

"Sure." I said and pointed my finger at the stove. I cast a spell so it could do the cooking for me, because how was I going to cook for three sayains and myself.

"How.. Did you.. Do that? "Tarble stumbled out.

"Oh, I'm a witch." I said flatly as I took a seat and used my magic to pour him a glass of OJ.

"What has Vegeta gotten himself into?" Vegeta SR chuckled.

"Would you like some coffee Sir?" I asked Vegeta SR.

"Yes please. I like this one Tarble." Vegeta SR replied.

"Here you go." I said as I used my magic to pour him some coffee.

"You are really talented Bulma." Tarble said.

"Thank you." I said as I used more magic to passed them more plates of food.

"Why are you two working her?" Vegeta asked rudely as he too entered the kitchen with only boxers on.

"Don't worry Vegeta, I was already cooking when they came down." I chuckled as I used my magic to make him a big plate of food and passed it to him.

"She's a keeper bro." Tarble said as he finished his food.

"Hurry up boy you need to go to school." Vegeta SR said as he too finished his food.

"Jama! Ma pean olema koolis 30 minutit" (Crap! I have to be at school in thirty minutes) I shouted.

"Don't worry we'll be on time." Vegeta said as he continued to eat.

"And since when do you go to Stanford?" I asked him as I put the dirty dishes in the dish washer.

"Transport back here when your down grooming naine." Vegeta ordered as he continued to eat.

"Okay, nice meeting you guys." I said before I used my magic to transport to my dorm.

"Vegeta has a sõbranna (girlfriend)." Tarble teased before he ran upstairs.

"Launch, oh my god last night was so cool!" I squealed at Launch who currently had two guns in her hand.

"How did you get in here bitch!?" Launch asked rudely

Ah… here we go again

_**Chi-chi's POV**_

"Chi-chi, you have a guest!" Aunt Mau shouted from down stairs.

"Mis on see tädi Mau?" (What is it Aunt Mau) asked Aunt Mau as I walked down stairs.

"Hi Chi-chi." Goku said as he came from behind Aunt Mau.

"Goku, what a surprise." I greeted with a blush.

"I wanted to take you out on a date?" Goku said as he stepped closer to me.

"Where to?" I asked him as I blushed brighter.

"My grandpa's restaurant." Goku answered.

"Sure, I just have to get out these raggedy close." I answered referring to the all white silk dress I was wearing and my black hair in a messy bun.

"I think you look amazing." Goku complimented while blushing.

I blushed deeper.

"Come on." He said with a smile.

"I'LL BE BACK LATER AUNTS!" I shouted as I slipped into my white slippers.

"COULD YOU BRING BACK SOME OX TAIL!" Aunt Gero yelled from her bedroom window.

"So Goku, where is this restaurant?" I asked Goku as we walked down the side walk.

"Not to far from here, about five blocks down." Goku answered.

"You know you're the first to be in our house." I said with a smile.

"Really, why don't other people visit?" Goku asked.

"Don't you know I'm a witch." I answered giving Goku a puzzled look.

"No I didn't know, I moved here a month ago from California." Goku replied.

"Oh, no wonder you didn't know." I responded.

"And since you told me one of your secrets, I'll tell you mine, I am a Sayain." Goku said.

"Really!? I've read about the Sayains when me and my sister were exploring are library, but I thought they were all dead."

"These a few of us left."

"Oh…"

"Well enough about me, tell me about yourself."

"Like what..?"

"You name."

"Chi-chi Briefs, and you?"

"Goku Son, how old are you?"

"18, you?"

"20, any family?"

"Parents dead, lived with my Aunts since I was seven, and I have a twin sister name Bulma."

"Does she look like you?"

"No, she has blue hair and eyes, what about your family?"

"My mom is dead, I live with my grandpa Gohan, father Bardock, and my older brother Raditz."

"What made you made you move here?"

"To live me my grandpa."

"Oh."

"We're here." Goku said as he opened a door for me.

"Thank you." I said as I entered the restaurant.

"Grandpa! I'm back!" Goku shouted.

"Oh Goku, who's your lady friend?" a short man asked as he emerged from the kitchen.

"This is Chi-chi, Chi-chi meet my grandpa Gohan." Goku introduced.

"Hello Chi-chi." Gohan said as he shook my hand.

"Hello sir, you have a very nice restaurant." I complimented. It was a pretty cool, I looked like your average Chinese food restaurant.

"Thank you." Gohan replied.

"Grandpa if you wouldn't mind cooking us some food." Goku said with his hand behind his hand.

"No problem." Gohan said before he walked back to the kitchen.

_**Bulma's POV**_

"Where are you going Miss Briefs." Launch asked as she continued looking through her 'Seventeen' magazine.

"Out with Vegeta." I said flatly as I emerged from the bathroom with a blue tube top, black skinny jeans, and blue flats.

"I have done it, released the girly Bulma Briefs, how does it feel to be back." Launch joked as she pretended to talk on a microphone.

"Sinu nii naljakas emane." (Your so funny bitch) I hissed as I brushed my hair.

_**Chi-chi's POV**_

I gazed vacantly at Goku who was eating enough food to feed the whole population of Massachusetts.

"Are you going to finish that?" Goku asked after he finished another bowl of noodles.

"No, I'm full." I said as I passed him my bowl of noodles that was half full.

Just as I was about to say something when song began to play.

_Do you always trust your first initial feelingSpecial knowledge holds truth bears believingI turned around_

"Oh my god! This is my favorite song!" I yelped.

"Would you like to dance?" Goku requested as he held out his hand.

"Sure." I replied and excepted his hand and we walk to the dance floor.

_And the water was closing_

_All aroundLike a gloveLike the love that had finally, _

_finally found me _

Goku drew me close and I laid my head on his shoulder.

_And I knewIn the crystalline knowledge of youDrove me thru the mountains _

"Come and dance with me." I demanded as I tried to pull Vegeta to the dance floor.

"No naine, I don't want to make a fool out of myself." Vegeta rejected.

"Please.' I pleaded with my puppy eyes.

Vegeta growled low as he allowed me to drag him to the dance floor.

_Thru the crystal-like clear water fountainDrove me like a magnetTo the sea…_

_To the sea…._

_To the sea….._

I pulled Vegeta close and he glided his hands down my body till his hands were on my waist.

"This is me and my sisters favorite song." I mentioned as we swayed back and forth.

"Guess what."

"What?""I don't give a damn."

_How the faces of love have changed turning the pagesAnd I have changed oh, but you..._

_you remainageless _

"Chi-chi this may sound weird but it feels like I known you my entire life." Goku confessed as we continued to dance.

"Me to." I replied as a tear slide down my cheek.

_I turned aroundAnd the water _

_was closing all aroundLike a gloveLike the love that had finally, _

_finally found me _

"You know mister tough I see right through you." I said softly as I put my head on his shoulder.

"And what do you see naine?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"An ass whole." I joked.

_And I knewIn the crystalline knowledge of youDrove me thru the mountains _

"I know I haven't know you more than a day, but I think I love you Chi-chi Briefs." Goku confessed.

"And you don't care if I'm a witch?" I asked as I blushed.

"I don't care if you were Freeza, well maybe I would, but you-"

I cut Goku off by kissing him full force.

_Thru the crystal-like clear water fountainDrove me like a magnetTo the sea… _

"I see a puny nõid naine." Vegeta whispered in my ear.

I don't know what possessed me but I kissed the arrogant jerk with all I had.

And he return the kiss with more force.

_To the sea….. _

_To the sea…_

_To the sea… _

**Long ass chapter eh :/ **

**I thought it was pretty good.. Actually MY BEST CHAPTER OUT OF ALL MY STORIES!**

**Oh and if your wondering that song was Crystal by Stevie Nicks.. The song actually was in the movie. Check it out.**

**If you thought this chapter was HORRIBLE leave a review**

**If you thought this chapter was AMAZING leave a review!**


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

_**Here you are sweetie pies, another chapter, Sorry it took so long! =3**_

**Dear Bulma,**

**Today is me and Goku's third month anniversary. I feel on top of the world. Like I can fly. Like I can kill somebody, ha (If someone heard that, I'd be lynch in two seconds). Anyway the aunts are driving me crazy, always asking, when are you getting married Chi-chi, or are you pregnant. Its irritating. I can't wait till next week, why, because your coming over for our nineteenth birthday. Oh and bring that Vegeta boy of yours.**

**-Love Chi.**

It felt like ages since I seen my sister, but luckily I'll be seeing her sooner than she excepts. And I can't wait to meet this Goku.

"Veeeeeeeeeegggggggggggeeeeee eetttttttta!" I called from OUR new bedroom.

"What woman." He hissed as he came out the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hurry up, I want to see my sister." I whined.

"The next time you bother me woman, we won't go." Vegeta warned before trudging right back into the bathroom.

"Well I better change, the aunts would have a cursing fit at me if they saw me in this." I comment to my self as I walked to my closet. I was currently wearing a crop tee with the word love on it and white shorts that barley made it to my thighs.

"I think I should wear momma's old gown." I told my self as I searched through the closet.

I hunted a good ten minutes in my closet before found something more special.

"_Mommy, what's that." The curious five year old Bulma asked her blue haired mother._

"_This is an anklet that your grandmother gave me when I three." The blue hair woman answered._

"_Wow it's pretty." Bulma marveled at the light green and blue anklet._

"_You know, I think its time I gave it to you." The woman said before she unhooked the anklet from around ankle._

"_Really!?" Bulma asked._

"_Yea." The mother replied as she hooked it around her eldest daughters foot._

I hooked the green anklet around my ankle and sighed.

"I miss you momma." I said to myself as I continued to search for the dress.

**Chi-chi's POV **

It was a cloudy day in October, and I was depressed. Goku been busy with family, he says, to come and visit me. So I spend the days alone, not leaving the house once this month.

"Your not leaving me, Julgus(courage)." I asked my black cat who was currently balled up in my lap purring.

"Chi-chi, you need to get out the house." Aunt Gero commanded as she stormed into my room.

I turned my head from the window and looked at blackish gray haired women who stood by my bed with her hands on her hips.

"Don't feel like it." I pouted.

"Some times I worry about you Chi-chi." Aunt Gero said before she left my room.

**Bulma's POV.**

"What are you wearing naine (if you forgot, it means woman)?" Vegeta asked me as he sat in his recliner.

I was wearing a plain all white silk dress that covered my arms and all of my legs, my hair that grew over the past three months was down to the middle of my back, I wore no make up and shoes.

"My aunts would curse at me for showing up at their home looking like a hoor (whore)" I explained.

"You look poor." Vegeta chuckled.

"Is that all you care about it money." I snapped.

"You know I didn't mean it like that naine." Vegeta argued.

"What ever lets just get to Massachusetts." I groaned

"How are we getting there?" Vegeta asked.

"I want to fly there." I replied.

"Are you crazy!"

**Chi-chi's POV**

As I sat on the railing of the balcony, I saw someone coming. A tall male, spiky black roster like hair, tail… GOKU! I jumped from the balcony which was on the fifth floor and landed gracefully on my feet. A trick that was past down from generations to generations since Maria little incident.

"Hey Chi-chi." He said when I made it into his arms.

"Now you have time for me." I said sarcastically as I hauled him into the house.

"Sorry I've been busy." Goku said with one of his hands behind his head.

"Come in its almost dinner." I replied.

"DINNER!" Goku shouted as he entered the house.

"Almost Goku." Aunt Mau chuckled.

"I'm glad your here boy, Chi-chi hasn't left the house in over a month." Aunt Gero revealed.

"Tädi Gero! Võid ja hoida seda saladuses!" (Aunt Gero! You could of kept that a secret) I yelped at my aunt.

**Normal POV**

"Dinner time kids!" Aunt Mau shouted from the kitchen.

"Tulevad!" (Coming) Chi-chi shouted but before I finished Goku was already gone.

"That Sayain and food." Chi-chi chuckled to herself as she made it to the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Chi-chi asked as she arrived into the kitchen.

"Alligator soup, beetle-"

"Hello aunts." a familiar voice greeted.

Chi-chi turn around to see…

"Bulma.."

"Chi-chi.." Bulma called softly as she ran into her sister arms.

"You weren't suppose to be here next week." Chi-chi cried.

"I wanted to surprise you." Bulma smiled with tears.

"We look like a bunch of babies." Chi-chi whimpered as she wiped her tears.

"Hurry up with the luggage sweetie!" Bulma shouted.

"You are never to call me that naine." A male voice spat back as he entered the kitchen.

"Vegeta?" Goku called.

"Kakarott, what are you doing here?" The unidentified male asked.

"I having dinner with Chi-chi." Goku answered.

"Chi-cheap, who's the hell's Chi-cheap." The male asked.

"Its CHI-CHI ASSWHOLE!" Chi-chi hollered.

"Hold up first things first. Vegeta, Chi-chi, Chi-chi, Vegeta my boyfriend…"

"Goku, my twin sister Bulma, Bulma, Goku... and how do you two know each other?" Chi-chi asked puzzled.

"We've been friends since we came to earth." Goku answered.

"What a coincidence Kakarott, my woman is your harpy's sister." Vegeta chuckled with a smirk.

"Not a harpy, ASSWHOLE!" Chi-chi hissed sharply.

The aunts made a fake coughing sound that soon after became a real cough. (old people)

"Oh sorry aunts." Bulma apologized as she pulled both her aunts into a hug.

"Introduce us to your boyfriend Bulma." Aunt Mau said as she shift her way out of Bulma's hug.

"Vegeta meet my aunts, Gero and Mau, Aunts meet Vegeta." Bulma introduced.

Vegeta extended his arm out to be shaken, but instead he was pulled into a hug by the two women.

"Would you happen to be, the Prince of Sayains?" Aunt Gero asked as she closely examined Vegeta.

"Yes." Vegeta answered sending Bulma a confused look.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders smiled.

"My late husband was a Sayain." Aunt Mau cooed.

"Bulma! Your going to be a princess." Aunt Gero shrieked.

"How old are you women." Vegeta asked in shocked.

"145." Both women replied.

"Aunts I starving can we eat!" Chi-chi begged.

"Me too!" Goku second.

"Oh yes of course." Aunt Gero said.

"Like I was saying, no pun intended (get it =3), Alligator soup, fried beetles, sweet yams, and wine."

"Is this what you use to eat?" Vegeta whispered to Bulma as he took his seat.

"Yea, it's really good." Bulma said after she took a sip of whine.

…..

…

….

"Kakarott, you've been slacking I see." Vegeta said.

"I could still beat you." Goku argued with his mouth full of fried beetles.

"Are you used to this yet?" Bulma asked Chi-chi referring how their boyfriends ate.

"Nope, and never will." Chi-chi giggled.

"Oh girls, your cousin Juuana will be living with us next week, she lost her husband, Krillen , and she and her daughter Marron have no where to go." Aunt Gero informed

Bulma slammed her fist on the table.

"It was the curse wasn't it." Bulma hissed.

The aunts nodded their heads yes.

"I warned her, but she didn't want to listen to her dear old mother." Aunt Gero added

"What curse?" Goku asked.

"Nothing." The three women said in sync, another rule for the curse it was impossible to tell your lover.

**After dinner.**

"Lets go to the living room and watch some home movies." Aunt Gero suggested.

"Oh yes, Goku and Vegeta must see how their girlfriends were when they were little." Aunt Mau squealed as she ran to the living room.

"Come on children." Aunt Gero demanded.

All of them followed her to the living room and Aunt Mau was setting up the DVR

Chi-chi, Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma sat on the same sofa, as for the aunts the sat on a different one.

**Movie one.**

"_Chi-chi lets go make a movie out side." Seven-year-old Bulma suggested._

"_Okay." Seven-year-old Chi-chi replied as the two girls ran out Chi-chi's room._

"_Welcome camera, to the Briefs woman front yard." Bulma announced in reporter tone._

"_Lets go outside the gate." Chi-chi suggested._

"_You know what the aunts said about doing that." Bulma argued._

"_Come on." Chi-chi pleaded as she walked out side the fence._

"_Okay but when the aunts find out." Bulma replied in a warning tone._

"You two never listen." Aunt Mau chuckled

"_Chi-chi, I'm scarred." Bulma whined as they crossed the street._

"_Stop being a puss." Chi-chi ordered as she entered the park._

"_Hey what are you guys doing outside of you house." A browned hair girl spat._

"_Who are you?" Chi-chi hissed._

"_I'm the coolest kid at school, Daisy, and last week I got sick and missed the school play."_

"_What does that have to do with us." Chi-chi asked rudely standing her guard._

"_Well, Bulwitch wanted to be Dorothy, but Mrs. Anderson choose me and she was _really _mad they rest of the day." Daisy retold._

"_And.." Bulma said while rolling her eyes_

"_YOU GAVE ME THE CHICKEN POCS BECAUSE YOU WERE MY UNDERSTUDY! SO THAT MEANT YOU WERE DOROTHY"_

"_That's not true I-" Bulma was cut off by a slap in the face._

"_Next time you pull something like that you dead witch." Daisy spat._

_In a matter of seconds Bulma tackled the girl and was slamming her head into the concrete._

"_And if you tell anyone about this, I'll make sure to give you warts for the rest of your life." Bulma threaten._

"_MOMMIE!" Daisy screamed as she ran off._

_-the camera ended_-

"Wow Bulma, I forgot how much of a bad ass you were." Chi-chi giggled and elbowed her sister in the ribs.

Bulma blushed.

There was about three more movies, mostly about their first spell, and funny moments with their aunts, and puberty.

"You were an A cup for the longest Chi-chi." Bulma laughed hysterically.

"At least my boobs grew in before yours." Chi-chi countered.

Bulma stuck out her tongue to her sister and Chi-chi did the same.

"If I had known you'd be this annoying, I would of dropped you when we were fly." Vegeta interrupted.

"You know you wouldn't, because you love me." Bulma teased and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Um… everyone I have a announcement to make." Chi-chi said as she stood up along with Goku, holding her hand.

Everyone looked at her with a puzzled look.

"I'm pregnant… And getting married!" Chi-chi squealed.

There was a long moment of silence before Vegeta said something.

"Didn't know you had it in you Kakarott." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Oh Chi-chi, Ma nii uhke!" (I'm so proud of you) Aunt Mau bawled as she pulled her niece into a hug.

"Kui kaugele piki oled kallis? (How far along are you honey?) Aunt Gero asked as she joined the hug.

"Two months." Chi-chi answered.

Goku looked at Bulma and Vegeta confused. (he doesn't know the language.)

"They asked how many months pregnant she is." Bulma answered monotone.

"Aren't you happy for me?" Chi-chi asked slightly getting pissed.

"Why should I, you know what this means!" Bulma shouted before she ran to her room in tears.

"Why do you have to be so selfish!" Chi-chi screamed chasing after her sister.

"Sa ei saa armuda teda! Sa tead, mis juhtus emme ja issi, ma ei riski kaotada sind, mäletad me lubasime üksteisele me sureks samal päeval!" Bulma screamed collapsing to her knees (You can not fall in love with him! You know what happened to Mommy and Daddy, I can not risk losing you, remember we promised each other we would die on the same day)

"Ma tean, mida me tegime, aga ma ei saa midagi parata, ma armastan Goku, ja ma tean, et sa armastad Vegeta." (I know what we did, but I can not help it, I love Goku, and I know that you love Vegeta) Chi-chi cried lauder.

"See ei ole õiglane!" (It's not fair) Bulma whimpered as she collapsed into her sisters arms.

I took a good five minutes for the two to get back to normal.

"You never know B, their Sayains, they can be stronger than the curse." Chi-chi suggested.

"Maybe…" Bulma replied.

"Let's go down stairs before the aunts turn the boys into frogs." Chi-chi joked as she got up from the bed.

"Oh and Congrats on the baby, and the engagement." Bulma smiled and gave her sister a hug.

"Thanks B, all we need to do is talk Vegeta and you starting a family." Chi-chi snickered evilly.

"Like that would happen, he's Vegeta Ouji Prince of all Sayains." Bulma mocked, which made Chi-chi laugh hysterically.

"So anyway boys, witches are extremely vulnerable when there pregnant, they want to cuddle, sleep a lot, and NEVER want to be in the light." Aunt Gero informed.

"Tädid, are you trying to scare the boys?" Bulma asked, already knowing the answer.

"Were just warning the boys about pregnant witches, Rhea would never come out her room when she was pregnant with you girls, it was cold, dark, and depressing." Aunt Mau chuckled.

"Oh and then we have to do rituals, for the baby, so he/she can come out a strong witch or warlock. Usual preformed by the grandmother though" Aunt Gero replied.

"The past three briefs women never lived that long." Aunt Mau mumbled to herself but Aunt Gero gave her a death glare.

"Any who kiddies, you children should be going to bed." Aunt Mau suggested.

The kids said there goodnights and surprisingly Vegeta did to. (MAGIC)

**Bulma's POV**

"When we get into this room, you have a lot of explaining to do." Vegeta warned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I entered my room.

"You know naine, something about 'the last three briefs women not living that long'." Vegeta quoted.

"I don't want to talk about it." I hissed as I walked to my bathroom but was quickly pulled back by Vegeta.

"You know something women, now tell me!" Vegeta commanded.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" I yelled, not knowing my anger caused my dresser to fall over.

"What ever woman, I'm leaving." Vegeta spat as he walked over to my window.

"Are you coming back?" I asked as he opened the window.

He looked at me with distaste before he flew out.

**Chi-chi's POV**

"Oh Goku, I can't wait till we're married." I squealed as I emerged from the bathroom with a gray silk night gown.

"We don't have to wait that long, we can get married tomorrow if you want." Goku suggested as he pulled me into the bed.

"No, I want this to be the perfect wedding." I replied as I laid my head on Goku's chest.

"The day after tomorrow." Goku suggested as he placed his hand on my back.

I giggled, "December thirteenth."

"Why that date?"

"Because, December's my favorite month, and thirteen is my favorite number."

"And where? A church?"

"HA! What church would allow Briefs women?"

"Then where?"

"In the back yard, and my great uncle will wed us." I answered, with witches' ritual stuff, we have a paavst, a pope or priest in human term, to do a all the religious stuff.

"One of these days I'm going to learn that language you, Bulma, Vegeta, and your aunts speak." Goku replied and kissed me on the lips.

**One week later**

I laid alone in my bed again. Vegeta still hasn't returned since our fight. It was all my fault. I should of told him something to make him stay, but then again, Vegeta isn't dumb, he's almost as smart as me. I looked at the clock. 11:59. One more minute till I'm nineteen. I let out a big sigh as I walked to the mirror. Once there I observed myself. Same height. Looked about the same weight. Same figure and bra size. Same hair color. Same old me.

"And like every birthday, I'm always alone." I pouted as I walked back to my bed, but was pulled into someone arms.

"AHHHHHHHHH LET GO OF ME!" I screamed as I tried my best to pry myself from the strangers hold.

"Weak as ever naine." The dark voice responded.

"Ve-Vegeta?"

"No, its Kakarott, of course its me naine." Vegeta spat.

"I thought you left me." I cried into his chest.

"You really thought I was going a week without training."

I ignored the comment, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm was just afraid of telling you." I sobbed lauder.

"You'll tell me in the morning, right now you're a mess and you need sleep." Vegeta insisted.

I was hesitant at first but I did so.

"Are you staying?" I yawned.

"No, I came all the way over here just to say I love you." Vegeta said sarcastically while he took of his shirt.

"You finally said it." I squealed.

"If you weren't such a idiot, you would know what sarcasm is, the prince of Sayain 'loves' no one, love is for the weak." Vegeta replied as he took off his pants as well.

"Whatever Mister Prince, but one day, you'll say it." I giggled as he came to bed.

"That'll be the day I die." He replied and pulled me close (there laying the bed spoon style)

I rolled my eyes, "Goodnight my prince."

"Happy birthday naine." Vegeta whispered in my ear

**IN THE MORNING. (Chi-chi's POV)**

"Morning Aunts." I said as I entered the kitchen stretching my arms.

"Palju õnne sünnipäevaks nõbu." (Happy birthday cousin) A female voice greeted.

"Who are you?" I snapped.

"You don't remember me?" The lady asked.

I looked at her for a good ten seconds, shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and tall. Then it hit me.

"JUUANA!" I squealed and ran to her.

"Wow, you forgot your own cousin." Juu giggled as she hugged me tighter.

"Sorry, I remember you with dirty blonde hair, braces, and nerd glasses." I giggled as I parted the hug.

"Hey, I only looked like that for a year, Bulma was the one who looked like that till I left." Juu laughed.

"Who said my name?" Bulma asked as she emerged into the kitchen.

"Well look who's boobs aren't loop sided anymore." Juu commented.

"Juuana, I see your same as always." Bulma chuckled as she gave her cousin a hug.

"Happy birthday younglings." Juu replied.

"Just because your twenty doesn't mean crap." I spat.

"Where are the aunts?" Bulma asked, surprised there wasn't a buffet when she entered the kitchen.

"My mom and Aunt Mau are getting more food, because of your SAYAIN BOYFRIENDS ate all the food last night." Juu chuckled.

"They can eat all the food in Massachusetts and still be hungry." I replied.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." A little blonde hair girl cried as she entered the kitchen.

"What wrong Marron?" Juu asked as she lifted the little girl up.

"I'm hungry." The little girl replied.

"Vanaemake (grandma/granny) and vanatädi (great aunt) will be here soon sweetie." Juu answered.

"Who's the baby?" Bulma asked.

"Oh yea, Marron meet you second nõod (cousins), Bulma and Chi-chi, this is Marron." Juu introduced.

"Awe, she looks just like you." Bulma cooed as she took Marron out of Juu's arms.

"You can call me Tädi Bulma, its easier than calling me cousin." Bulma suggested.

"How old are you sweetheart?" I asked.

"Viis." (five) Marron answered while holding five fingers up

"She's already speaking Estonian." I said in shock.

"Yea, and she just learning about the history of are family."

"So you told her how her father died." Bulma interrupted.

Juu nodded, "Now, or never."

"What ever happened to James?" I asked changing the subject.

"Since he was the only boy in a long time, he decided to rubbing in his freedom in my face, by bringing a bunch of women to our apartment." Juu answered.

"So.." Bulma said.

"I put a curse on him, he has to be a girl for a year, and find someone to love him, girl or boy, either way, as long as they love Jane." Juu said before busting into a fit of laughter.

"You're a mess Juu." Bulma laughed.

"You girls are already up." Aunt Gero said as she entered the kitchen with a bags filed with food.

"Vanaemake!" Marron squealed as she jumped out of Bulma's arms and ran to Aunt Gero.

"Hello sweetheart." Aunt Gero replied she use her magic to set the bags down so she could pick Marron up

"Kas ma saan teid aidata kokk?" (Can I help you cook) Marron asked as she bounced up and down in her grandmother's arms.

"Sure sweetie, but before we do we need you cousins and mother to go." Aunt Mau said.

The girls got the clue and walked up stairs to Chi-chi room.

"Hey sweetie." Chi-chi said as she entered the room along with the other girls.

"Hey Chi-chi." Goku replied, he was to busy playing street fighters four with Vegeta to look at her.(Goku was Ryu and Vegeta was Ken)

"Kakarott prepare to meet your maker!" Vegeta shouted as he pressed on the PS3 controller's buttons with all his might

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Juu, meet my boyfriend Vegeta."

"That's Prince Vegeta of all Sayains." Vegeta added without turning his from the screen.

"Juu, meet my fiancé, Goku." Chi-chi introduced.

"Hello Juu." Goku replied still not turning his head from the television screen.

"I YOUR FACE KAKAROTT!" Vegeta gloated.

"Its not fair you used you special three times, when your only suppose to do it only two times." Goku whined.

"A prince never follows rules." Vegeta replied.

"Well I could still beat you in real life." Goku mumbled.

"Can not!" Vegeta hissed.

"Yes, I can." Goku replied.

"We can settle this now Kakarott!" Vegeta shouted getting into his fighting formation.

"No fighting today boys, today's about us!" Bulma informed.

"What day isn't about you." Vegeta said monotone.

Everyone in the room, including Bulma started laughing.

**Later that evening (Gohan's restaurant)**

Bulma, Chi-chi, Juu, Aunt Gero, and Aunt Mau stared at the four Sayains as they stuffed their mouths with various food.

"Gohan, how can you afford to feed all of them?" Aunt Mau asked.

"That's the reason I opened the restaurant, to feed them." Gohan chuckled as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Bring back some noodles old man!" Vegeta shouted.

Gohan returned within two minutes with another big bowl of noodles, which was quickly devoured by the four Sayains within a minute.

"Are you ladies still hungry?" Gohan asked.

The five women shook their heads no.

"You two weren't kidding when you said they can eat all the food in Massachusetts." Juu said in awe.

"Any who, girls, cake time!" Aunt Mau said as a cake popped up on the table (magic bitches :P)

"Yay! Our favorite!" Bulma and Chi-chi squealed, every year they good a ten layered red velvet cake with chocolate frosting.

"Tädid I made the frosting!" Marron squealed as she jumped up and down on her mother's lap.

"Can't wait to taste it." Chi-chi said as she grabbed a knife.

"Wait tädi, we have to sing the happy birthday song." Marron informed.

Chi-chi and Bulma blushed as everyone sang happy birthday, Goku and Marron singing the loudest.

"Make a wish!" Marron instructed.

Bulma and Chi-chi closed their eyes then blew out the candles.

"Now can we have cake Meri (Mar short for Marron)" Chi-chi asked and rolled her eyes.

Marron giggled and nodded her head.

Chi-chi cut everyone a decent size cake piece. For the Sayains it took them a second to swallow it whole, but the girls took there time.

"Thanks aunts, and thank you Meri." Bulma said after swallowing her last bite of cake.

"Bulma, Chi-chi, I got you two girls a present." Gohan said as he held something behind his back.

"What is it!?" The girls asked.

"For Bulma, I don't know you that well, but I heard you love books, so I got you a book about the Sayain history." Gohan said as he present a book as thick as ten dictionaries.

"THANK YOU! Mister Sayain prince doesn't tell me squawk about Sayains." Bulma said as she hugged the book.

"And Chi-chi, after you graduated culinary school, this place is yours." Gohan revealed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Chi-chi screamed.

Gohan nodded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THANK YOU SO MUCH GOHAN!" Chi-chi screamed as she lifted the little man up.

"Damn verenimijä (harpy)" Vegeta cursed as he covered his ears.

"I heard that!" Chi-chi hissed.

**Back at home Bulma's POV**

After putting down a screaming Chi-chi, and a sugar rushed toddler, everyone went to sleep, except for me. I couldn't sleep, so I went to the garden, only to find a surprise.

"Hey Juuana." I greeted as I walked over to the bench she was sitting on.

"Hey B." She replied and threw a pebble into the pond.

"What's up?" I asked as I took a seat next to her.

"Just thinking about…. Him…"

"Would you mind telling me about him?"

"He was shorted compared to me, bald, funny, kind, romantic, and clumsy." Juu listed with a chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"The reason we met was because he was so clumsy, he fell down the stair and grabbed on my skirt, which tore off." Juu chuckled lauder.

"When did you guys get married?" I asked.

"Four months after that day, like every Briefs women, we end up marrying the man were suppose to be with within six months."

I sighed

"And the longest a man ever lived was…. Nine years…"

"How long did Krillen last?"

"Five years." Juu answered with a tear.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's that bitter bitch Maria's fault." Juu spat.

I couldn't deny it, if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be in this mess.

"At least, Marron got to know her father, my daddy died before James or Jane and I were born."

"At least Aunt Gero was strong, our mother killed herself two weeks after our daddy died." I said.

"Rhea was the smart one out of the three, and the coolest," Juu replied.

"And Gero was, is, the protective one." I added

"And Mau, is the laid back good cook one." Juu and I said in sync

"We Brief girls, have a hard knock life." Juu said as she pulled me into a hug.

**What do you think? **

**Leave a Review**

**Yay or Ney **

**Review please, everyone will boost of my self confidence =3**


	4. A Wedding

Sorry for the long wait, my niece was born last weekend and I've been very busy, thank you all who reviewed, followed, and favorite. :D

**Bulma**

"Wake up Bulma….." A voice whispered as they shook my body.

"Mhhhh…." I groaned.

"Suit your self, but I was trying to warn you, Aunt Mau turned Vegeta into a frog." The voice responded nonchalantly

"WHAT!" I screeched as I shot out of bed.

"I'm just playing mom, and Aunt Mau wanted to talk to us." Juu informed.

"Don't play like that." I hissed.

"I'm sorry B, it's not my fault he hasn't come back in a month," Juu said before she pranced out of her room.

"Emane (bitch)." I cursed to herself as she got into her robe.

…**.**

…

…**.**

"Girls, we are gather her to day to talk about your boyfriends." Aunt Mau announced.

"What about?" Chi-chi asked as she munched on some dry cereal.

"The curse dummy." Juu answered while snatching the box away from Chi-chi

"Chi-chi, darling, how are you going to deal with the death of Goku." Aunt Gero asked flatly.

"He's Sayain tadi, he won't die by drowning, or falling off a cliff, or even getting hit by a car."

"He can still die, remember, Aunt Mau's husband was Sayain." Juu argued.

Chi-chi crossed her arms in defeat.

"Girls, I think its time I tell you the truth about your uncle Tarlen, He was a Sayain…"

"And.." Bulma said.

"I was seventeen at the time when we met, he was your average ruthless Sayain…. He was at a restaurant threaten the owner to give him free food, I told him to come to my house and eat."

"Keep going." Bulma, Chi-chi, and Juu insisted.

"At the time the house belong to Gero, Rhea, and I so he stayed with us for two years…. On my nineteenth birthday I told him I was pregnant.."

"And do you know what that bastard said to Mau-" Aunt Gero interrupted.

"Sucks for you, I'm leaving tomorrow, then he had the nerve enough to kiss me."

"What did you do?!" Juu asked on the verge of falling off her seat.

"I killed him…."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Bulma, Chi-chi, and Juu shouted.

"I didn't mean to, I 'accidentally' cut off his air for about five minutes, and next thing you know he was on the ground."

"What happen after that." Chi-chi asked

"Well I buried him by one of the trees , seven and a half months later came my little boy, Turles."

"Oh I remember Turles, where is he?" Juu asked

"He somewhere in Japan.. He usually calls me on my birthday, but any who enough about me."

"Maybe Aunt Mau was the curse." Bulma whispered with giggles from the other girls.

"Are you sure Chi-chi Briefs you want to get into this mess….. Once you marry him its only a matter of years." Aunt Gero asked.

"I know what I'm getting into." Chi-chi replied as she snatched back her cereal box from Juu.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Bulma**

I let out a big sigh as I marveled my refection. I was wearing a long sleeve dress that came to my knees, which hugged my curves perfectly, and showed off my breast a little. In witches religion, you could only have two colors themes at your wedding, and pink couldn't be one, something about cursing the new couple, so Chi-chi chose white and light blue, a little lighter than my hair. The dress was all light blue and I wore white heels. My aqua blue hair was in a very neat and elegant bun with white flowers in it. I wore Aunt Gero's pearls, and a diamond bracelet Vegeta gave me for my birthday, when no one was around. To complete my outfit I wore mom's anklet. I heard a fake cough and turned my head around and almost cried.

Chi-chi was wearing a long sleeve dress, it hugged her curves until her waist, which it flared out, and had a long tail. Her raven colored hair that use to reach her butt, was now curled to her shoulders, and had small blue flowers in it. The dress was all white, and I suspected her shoes to be white too, her veil was white as well. Also witch brides couldn't wear make up for some strange reason. Chi-chi still look beautiful with out it. She wore Aunt Mau's diamond necklace, and the beautiful diamond ring Goku got her. Luckily I didn't wear make up, because it would have been all over my face. I ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"You look beautiful." I complimented as I parted the hug and looked into her dark eyes.

"So do you." Chi-chi whimpered as she gazed into my blue eyes.

"You two are a bunch of babies." A female voice teased, soon revealing herself, it was Juana.

Currently wearing a dress similar and to mines. Her thick blonde hair was in a elegant bun with blue and white flowers in her hair, my mother's diamond earrings, and the engagement ring Krillen gave her. Her heels clicked as she made it to us and hauled Chi-chi into a hug.

"I remember when you use to run around the house butt naked." Juu cried and chuckled at the same time after parting the hug.

Chi-chi and I laughed.

"Girls, I have a surprise." Aunt Mau beamed as she entered the room.

"What?" We all asked in sync.

Soon after asking, two people emerged into the room. A male similar to Goku, and a young woman tall wearing a dress like Juu and I, note she wore it like a man, with shoulder length black hair.

"Hey Turles. And how do you do.. Jane!" Juu greeted soon bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Fuck you Juuane." James spat.

Chi-chi and I ignored the fighting duo and greeted our eldest cousin.

"You two grew up fast." Turles chuckled as he gave Chi-chi and I a hug at the same time.

"We haven't seen you, in like, forever." Chi-chi replied.

"I've been very busy, I'm trying to start a business, but its going no where." Turles said with a frown.

"Here's my card, we'll talk later." I said in a very professional tone as I handed his my phone number.

"So James, have you found the woman of your dreams?" I asked the currently blushing James.

"Yes I have and she _is_ here, her name is Jade, and she goes BOTH ways." James announced while putting his/hers hand on his/hers hips. This was really confusing, so I guess I'll refer to Jane as James.

"You know James, I can take the spell off now." Juu revealed then started laughing her ass off again.

"FUCK YOU JUU!" James screamed before stomping out the room.

"I'll go see if he/she is okay." Turles replied before leaving.

"Juana, why must you be so mean to your brother?" Aunt Gero asked.

"I can't help it." Juu answered as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Come on everyone, the wedding is going to start soon." Aunt Mau insisted.

"I'll be down there in a minute." I replied.

"Okay, but hurry up." Aunt Gero said before leaving followed by the others.

"What's up Bulma?" Chi-chi asked.

"I wanted to give you this." I replied as I took a pin out of my hair.

"Aunt Mau told me that mom wore this at her wedding." I said as I held up a light blue hair pin with little crystals on it.

Chi-chi cried softly as I pinned it into her hair.

"Stop crying, your getting married." I demanded.

"I crying because I'm happy." Chi-chi replied.

"Bulma Rhea Briefs, Vegeta is waiting, now hurry up!" Aunt Mau shouted.

"Coming!" I shouted.

"Tell Vegeta, if he kills anyone, he'll be dealing with me." Chi-chi chuckled.

"Ma armastan sind õde."(I love you sister ) I said before I closed the door behind me.

I carefully walked down the stairs, and heard Juana scream, so I sped up my pace. I went to the kitchen and saw Vegeta first.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Look for yourself." He chuckled while pointing a finger at Juu and Raditz.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING PRUDE YOU! YOU! YOU! PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Juu screamed.

"Your just jealous my hair is longer than yours." Raditz chuckled while combing his hair.

"UGH! DON'T TALK TO ME FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" Juu hollered.

"Don't forget I have to walk you down the aisle, because I am Kakarott's second best man." Raditz reported.

"Fine, but make sure you don't get any grease on my dress." Juu demanded while crossing her arms.

"It's natural baby, and your dress is tacky." Raditz commented.

"HEY!" Juu and I screamed.

"Minu kleit See pole just maitsekas vana sitapea, veetsin kaks tuhat seda! Isegi mu juuksed PIN kallim kui milline on sinu seljas" (MY DRESS IT'S NOT TACKY YOU PRICK, I SPENT TWO THOUSAND ON IT! EVEN MY HAIR PIN COST MORE THAN WHAT YOUR WEARING) I shouted with my fist in the air.

Raditz looked at me confusingly and Juu and Vegeta were laughing.

"She said her hair pin cost more than your outfit." Juu translated.

"Children enough arguing, the wedding is starting in forty-five seconds. Vegeta and Bulma, you two are walking down first." Aunt Mau announced as she pushed us out the kitchen into the back yard, their was a tent by the door so no one could see us. Aunt Mau kissed me on the cheek and then left.

"This is stupid." Vegeta commented.

"Well what do you mighty Sayains do?" I asked sarcastically.

"We don't get married, we just have mates." He answered.

"Boring." I said with a fake yawn.

"This is retarded."

"What ever Vegeta, by the way you look nice." I complimented, he was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt, which he hated, he did like blue, but not light blue, and a black vest over it. Chi-chi was going to make him wear white pants as a joke but, he almost blew the house up with a KI ball, so he wore black pants and dress shoes.

"And you look horrible." Vegeta replied, which meant I was the most beautiful-est woman in the galaxy… well more or less.

"Awe your so sweet 'Geta." I responded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Vegeta glared at me and I gave him a winning smile, soon the music came on.

"That's our queue." I beamed as I latched on to Vegeta's arm.

"I repeat, this is stupid." Vegeta responded.

"BULMA YOU FORGOT YOU BOQUET!" Juu whispered loudly as she placed the white flowers in my hand.

"Thanks." I replied before emerging from the tent.

I didn't really expect a lot of people to come, Bardock, Gohan, Tarble, Vegeta Senor, were on the broom's side. Aunt Gero, Aunt Mau, Turles, Tien, Launch, James, and Jade were on Chi-chi's side. And are great uncle, Oswald, was the priest. And right next to him was Goku, in a classic tux but his undershirt was light blue. Me and Vegeta made it to the altar then waited for Juu and Raditz, who made it down the altar with loud whispers, which were insults.

"Värdjas!" (Bastard) Juu whispered loudly.

"Bitch!" Raditz spat back.

"Shut the fuck up you two." Goku snapped which shocked all of us, but soon we turned are attention to the little blonde girl who was throwing flowers.

"Good job sweetie." Juu complimented as Marron made her way to us.

"Thanks mommy." Marron replied as she got behind her mother.

I looked back at the tent impatiently, Chi-chi should have been out by now, I decided to walk back there and saw Aunt Mau and Gero crying.

"What happen?" I panicked.

"She locked herself in her room." Aunt Mau cried.

"Kurat!" (shit) I cursed to myself as I ran up stairs, which was five flights up. But that didn't stop me, I was up there in two point five seconds.

"CHI-CHI!" I shouted as I banged on the door.

She didn't answerer, so I used my magic to opened the door, I looked around, everything was as it was supposed to be, except Chi-chi, I heard throw up noises in the bathroom and ran in there to see my sister bawling her eyes out her face resting on the toilet. I ran to her and pulled her into the hug of the year.

"Chi-chi, what happen?" I asked while brushing her soft black hair with my hand.

"I-I- Ma oksendasin ja rikud mu kleit" (I threw up and ruin my dress) Chi-chi cried into my shoulders."Wait here." I demanded before jogging back into the room. I opened the window which was right above the wedding.

"Excuse me, If you all would give me two minutes with Chi-chi, Juana, up here now!" I announced. I waited two minutes and Juu was in the room panting.

"Before you ask, she threw up, and she's having an emotional break down." I informed. Juu jogged to the bathroom followed by me and we comforted Chi-chi.

"Don't worry Chi, nothing a spell can't fix." Juu said as she patted Chi-chi's back.

"And nothing a little mouth wash won't do." I joked which made her smile.

"What would I do with out you guys." Chi-chi replied.

"I'm serious about the mouthwash." I repeated myself with a serious face.

Chi-chi glared at me as she got up.

"You two can go, I don't need help brushing my teeth." Chi-chi ordered, turning back into the Chi-chi I know and love.

Juu and I laughed as we made it to the door, but saw Goku and panicked.

"GOKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Juu and I shouted at the same time.

"I came to check on Chi-chi?" Goku answered confused.

"Do you know if you see her, you can make her hair turn gray." Juu informed as she pushed Goku out the room.

"And her teeth turn yellow." I added as I pushed him down the stairs.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Juu asked after watching Goku tumble down the stairs head first.

"He's a Sayain. What's the worst that can happen." I replied as I walked down stairs.

"You okay Goku?" Juu asked Goku who was slowly getting up.

"Yea, I've been threw worst." Goku chuckled with his hand behind his head.

"Let's go, we have a wedding to get started." I beamed as I continued to walk down the stairs with Goku and Juu behind me.

"Took you two long enough." Vegeta scoffed with his arms crossed over his chess.

"Sorry honey, we just had a little problem." I replied then gave Vegeta a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't call me _honey_." Vegeta said with distaste.

"Now we have to start this again." I revealed as I grabbed Vegeta's arm

"WHAT I HAVE TO WALK DOWN THE AISLE WITH THIS ASSWHOLE AGAIN!" Juu shouted.

"I HAVE TO WALK DOWN THE AISLE WITH THIS BLONDE BIMBO AGAIN!" Raditz shouted.

"Could you two stop arguing!" I commanded.

"Fine, I'm only doing this for Chi-chi." Juu revealed as she hauled Raditz back to the tent.

"Finally." I sighed as I pulled Vegeta to the tent to, but to my surprise, I saw the unthinkable. Raditz and Juu kissing.

Once they realized me we were there Juu slapped Raditz right across the cheek.

"Värdjas." (bastard) Juu spat while blushing.

I smiled at Juu, I will be having a talk with her later, but for now me and Vegeta were walking down the aisle, hopefully, me and Chi-chi would be in vice versa in a few years.

**Chi-chi**

I took a deep breath as I walked down the aisle, I've never been more scared and happier in my life. I'm happy because I get to marry the man of my dreams, literally, I wished for him when I was seven. I'm scared because, of the curse, hopefully he's stronger than it. I erased all the bad thoughts out of my mind once I made it to the alter, today was the beginning of the rest of my life and I wasn't going to started off with bad thoughts.

"You look beautiful Chi-chi." Goku complimented as he grabbed my hand.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." I complimented while blushing a violent red.

"Võttis sa piisavalt kaua, olen 80 aastat vana, ja ma ei pea terve päeva sinuga noorte rahvamuusika ei austa oma vane maid." (Took you long enough, I am eighty years old, I don't need to spend the whole day with young folk who don't know how to respect their elders )Uncle Oswald spat.

Goku looked at me confused.

"Vabandan väga onu, ma ei mõelnud midagi ebaviisakat ja Goku ei räägi meie keeles." (I apologize great uncle, I meant no disrespect, and Goku doesn't speak our language) I replied.

"Loll poiss." (Stupid boy) Uncle Oswald scoffed and gave a death glare to Goku.

"Vegeta, could you please translate for Goku?" I asked nicely.

"Why should I?" Vegeta asked and Bulma quickly gave him a death glare.

"Fine." He replied.

"Oleme valmis vanaonu." (We are ready great uncle) I beamed.

"Me oleme kogunenud täna üksus Chi-chi Briefs ja Goku Son, enne kui alustan kas keegi julgeb vaidlustada mehe duelli jaoks naise poolt või vastuväiteid abielu?" (We are gathered today to unit Chichi Briefs and Goku Son, before I begin does anyone dare challenge the husband to a duel for the wife's hand, or objected the marriage?)

Goku looked at Vegeta.

"He said, did anyone objected to your marriage." Vegeta responded while rolling his eyes.

"Thanks Vegeta." Goku said.

"Okei ma ei saada makstud, et me teeme seda kiiresti, lubadusi." (Okay I'm not getting paid so we'll make this quick, the vows) Uncle Oswald said.

"Say your stupid vows." Vegeta whispered to Goku.

"Chi-chi, I haven't known you for long, but when we first meant, it felt like I known you for my whole life, the day you walked into that market was and is the best day of my life. I think about you all the time, and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our child. I love you Chi-chi."

"Goku, when I first met you, I felt as if we were meant to be together, I couldn't see myself with anyone else but you, you were me first crush, boyfriend, love, and my first and only husband I love you Goku, till death do us part."

"Nüüd rõngad." (Now the rings) Uncle Oswald said.

Marron smiled as she walked up to the alter and handed me and Goku the rings.

"With this ring, I do wed." Goku said as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"With this ring, I do wed." I repeated as I slipped the ring on his finger.

"Kuna minu venna on liiga odav, et maksta täis tseremoonia, kus võim kuulub minu kuulutan ma teid meheks ja naiseks võite pruuti suudelda!" (Since my nieces are too cheap to pay for a full ceremony, with the power vested in my I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride)

And with that I jumped on Goku and gave him the best kiss of his life.

…

…

…

"Where's is great uncle Oswald?" Bulma asked her Aunt Mau.

"After eating and having too much to drink, he passed out in Chi-chi's bedroom." Aunt Mau answered.

"Same old uncle Ozzy." Aunt Gero giggled.

"Rhea would be so proud." Aunt Mau sighed as she watched Chi-chi and Goku glide across the dance floor.

Bulma smiled at the scene wishing soon that will be her.

"Bulma dear, where's Vegeta?" Aunt Gero asked.

"He and the other Sayains are eating all of the food." Bulma answered.

"Hey Bulma." A voice greeted.

Bulma turned around to find Launch holding on to Tien.

"Oh, Hello Launch, Hello Tien." Bulma greeted with a wining smile.

"I just wanted to say good bye before we left." Launch said.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I don't want to sneeze." Launch replied.

"Oh, well thanks for coming." Bulma said and gave Launch a big hug.

"Can't wait to see you on campus next month." Launch said before leaving.

Before the two couple were out the door Tien mouth help me.

Bulma chuckled but ceased with she heard a slow song, she took a deep breath and marched over to the buffet table.

"Vegeta." Bulma called.

"What woman?" He asked with his mouth full of food.

"I want to dance." Bulma answered flatly.

"To bad, I'm eating." Vegeta replied then turning his attention back to the food.

"Please Vegeta." Bulma begged.

"No." He responded flatly.

"No sex for a year." Bulma said flatly as she put my hands on her hips.

"Your bluffing." He spat.

"Try me." Bulma scoffed with a death glare.

Vegeta cursed to himself as she got out his seat and walked towards me.

"One dance." He announced

"Thanks Veggie." Bulma beamed as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the dance floor.

…**.**

…

"You're an ass whole you know." Juu spat glaring into Raditz's eyes.

"And you're a bitch." Raditz spat back.

"I hate you!" Juu shouted as she slapped Raditz across the cheek.

"What is it with you and slapping me?" Raditz asked as he pulled Juu close to him.

"Let go!" Juu ordered as she tried to free herself from Raditz's strong hold.

"After this dance." Raditz replied as he led Juu to the dance floor.

…**.**

…

"So where are we going for are honey moon?" Chi-chi asked her husband as she laid her head on his shoulder and they continued to dance.

"It's a surprise." Goku replied.

"Well as long as I'm with I'm happy." I whispered.

"I love you Chi-chi Son."

"And I love you, Goku Son."

…**.**

…

"Woman." Vegeta whispered in Bulma's ear as they continued to sway gracefully across the dance floor.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"In the Sayain ritual we have mates, but in your silly little witch religion, you have husbands and wives." Vegeta responded

"What are you saying Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she looked into her boyfriends dark eyes

"You belong to me, and I'm going to make sure in every way, kas sa abiellud minuga?" (will you marry me) Vegeta asked

"YES! YES! YES!" I shouted while bouncing up and down then pulling Vegeta into a intense kiss.

And they live happily ever after… _for now_

**Well look at what we got here, Chi-chi married and Bulma engaged, where does that leave Juu? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball: Fan fiction .**

**Can I pretty please have more reviews…**


	5. Emotions Are A Bitch!

**It's been a while, I know. I've been updating my first story which will be done soon. Since December I turned 14 (12-10) I got the new iPhone (5 :D) I've been writing this story (Since like forever) and I finally got a break from school. **

**Anywho thanks to all who reviewed… I notice I have more Favorites than reviews.. Can we change that :D**

**Happy be-lated holidays **

**Juana**

I jabbed, ducked, and dodged gracefully but her was still winning.

"Your not as weak as I thought Juana." Raditz said and sent another forceful punch my way. This time I caught it and twisted his arm hoping to have him at my mercy, but instead he caught me of guard and used his leg to trip me. As my body hit the ground Raditz started gloating. I used this to my advantage and jumped up and punched him in the right eye.

"FUKING SHIT!" Raditz cursed and used his hand to cover his eye and retreated away from my dumb found self.

"Sorry." I sincerely apologized and ran to his side.

"That was one hell of a punch." Raditz chuckled and removed his hand revealing a black ring around his eye..

"Come on let's go get some ice for that." I said and led him through a door which was to the restaurant.

"Gohan, can we get some ice?" I asked.

"Sure Juana." Gohan replied. Ten seconds later Gohan emerged from the kitchen with an ice bag.

"Here you go." Gohan said and handed the ice pack to me.

"Thanks." I replied and put the ice pack on Raditz's bruised right eye.

"JUANA WE GOT A LETTER FROM B!" Chi-chi interrupted as she wobbled into the lounge room clad in a long black shirt, grey sweat pants, and Hello Kitty slippers. And perfectly showing of her round belly, which looked more like she was ten months pregnant, when she was really eight.

I smiled, "What's it say?" I always enjoyed Bulma's letters. I love how she would mention a silly argument with that boyfriend of hers.

Dear Chi-chi and Juana,

I can't believe I haven't seen you guys since the wedding! But you two will be here in a month for my wedding! I still can't believe I'm getting married, I've only had one boyfriend and he propose. Am I lucky or what? I've been doing fine in school. Lately I've been taking more online classes, since I have to feed three Sayains, clean the house, and help Tarble become a great scholar. I talked to Turles and me and him are going into business together once I graduate from school. I've come up with the idea of capsules they're really impressive. You can pack anything in it and carry it around with you all day. I've also got some cool ideas, like building space ships, and a gravity room. Turles and I came up with the title. Capsule Corporation. We're going to start it out in California, then Tokyo. THEN PROBALY TAKE OVER THE WORLD! I know I sound like a geek. Any ways, I've been thinking of staying in California and visiting Massachusetts in the summer. Enough about me. Today Chi-chi you are eight months pregnant, I hope your not doing a lot of work, I don't want my little nephew coming sooner than expected. And Juana how are things with you and Raditz….. I know you two are madly in love, but take it slow. Well I got to go cook for three Sayains. Tell Aunt Mau, Aunt Gero, Marron, Goku, Gohan, Bardock, and Raditz I said hello.

-Bulma

Chi-chi smirked at Raditz and I, "What?" We both asked.

"First it's starts with beating each other, then falling madly in love then more babies." Chi-chi taunted as she wobbled off.

I ignored her and turned my attention toward Raditz, observing his eye again, "You going to be okay?"

He grunted, "I'm Sayain, I eat your punches for an appetizer."

"Yea right, I'll see you for our rematch at after dinner." I said before leaving the room. I walked upstairs to the house part of the estate. Marron was watching cartoons with Goku. I watched them a little while longer before leaving the house for a run.

Ever since Krillen died I always went for a run to clear my mind. When he did I was a mess, I knew that damn curse would come sooner or later. On that day Krillen was at work. I was taking care of Marron when I heard a cricket sound. I looked around the house and it got louder and louder. Then it finally hit me. I turned the house upside down praying I would find it and kill it. Forty five minutes later I got a call. My heart sank and I answered the phone with tears, it was one of Krillen's friends. Said he was hit by a car. The rest of that day was a blur. Over time I came to accept his death, though I do get depressed time from time, but I'm a strong woman who has to take care of a toddler. Maybe one day I'll move on. But when I think of moving on I think of Raditz. He was arrogant, bitchy, annoying, stupid, strong, funny at some times, and a decent fighter. I like him and I know for sure he likes me, but we can't be together. I know he's Sayain and all but I don't want to take the risk. I Juana, promise to never fall in love…..

I stopped running when someone called my name, I turned to the right and at the stop sign was a tall man with black hair, and a scare over his cheek. He was wearing a yellow button down shirt, brown pants, and black shoes.

"Hey Yamcha." I spat. Yamcha Wolf, He used to go to High School with Bulma, Chi-chi, and I. He was athletic and all the girls adored him. But he wanted Bulma the most. I suspected only to get into her pants. Bulma was a major nerd but was still attractive. Yamcha would try everything to get with her but she declined every time. When Bulma was and Junior and Yamcha and I were Seniors he hit her because she rejected him again. And he hit her, And hit her. Bulma told Chi-chi and I. Which pissed me the hell off, but it finally gave me a reason why to get revenge over the years. I got James and we beat the shit out of him. The next Monday we didn't see him. Which me and James were proud of, since our name where being praised around the school. Two weeks later we see him on TV. A drummer in a popular band. WHAT THE HELL!?

"Long time no see Juu." Yamcha greeted as he approached me.

"Yea last time I saw you it had to do with my fist." I replied. The scar was from when I cut him the same day James and I beat the living shit out of him

Yamcha chuckled, the kind like the pedophiles do, and change the subject, "So how's life for ya?"

"Good, I'm a single parent because I beat my husband." I answered. He probably believes it

Yamcha chuckled again, "You were always the funny one."

"Well to answer your question before you asked, Bulma's getting married next month."

"Oh," he replied I heard the disappointment in his tone and smirked.

"I'm warning you, this guy could beat the shit out of you with a finger nail. So when you do see Bulma. Stay. Away." I warned as I glared at him.

"I could get any woman I desire Juu. I got money, looks, charm." Yamcha argued.

"Well Yamcha I'll see you in another life." I said before running off.

I could tell I'll be seeing Yamcha sometime in the future.

**Bulma**

Well Hip-Hip-Fucking Hurray. I'm nineteen years old ready to get my fucking life started and here I am sitting on a toilet stool looking at a stick that had a positive on it. I always wanted kids, but not till like I was thirty. I haven't graduated school or got married. Well that's life for you. I'm not going to cry my ass off because I'm pregnant, well maybe because I'm happy but no 'MY LIFE IS OVER I'M GOING TO GET FAT!' The only problem is telling Vegeta. I walked to the mirror.

"Vegeta I have to tell you something.. I'm pregnant… no."

"Vegeta, we's is gonnas haves us a baby, hell no."

"Ma olen rase." (I'm pregnant) I said finally but only to hear a scream by the door. I rushed to the door and found Tarble.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

I pulled him in the bathroom with all my might, hoping no one else heard the conversation. I slammed the door and pushed him on the floor.

"Quiet you idiot!" I shouted.

"Sorry." He apologized.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Congrats, by the way you should tell Vegeta soon before he senses the babies KI." Tarble replied as he lifted himself up from the floor.

"What?" I asked confused.

Tarble shook his head, "It's a Sayain thing."

"What ever, just keep this a secret." I demanded and waved my hands around my belly.

Tarble grinned, "Well Bulma, I was at the mall and saw this skateboard I really want.."

"You can't be serious?" I asked.

"Oh Vegeta!" Tarble called with his brother's smirk upon his face.

"Okay, how much?" I asked.

"Two hundred." He answered.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my wallet, and pulled out a gold credit card.

"Buy it, and if you buy anything else, I can send you to jail." I said and shoved the card in his hands.

"I could break out." He replied and ran out the bathroom.

I looked at my stomach, "Well baby, we have to go make daddy and grandpa some Lunch."

**Chi-chi**

One thing I hate about being a witch it we don't believe in technology. Aunts refused to buy Bulma, Juana, and I cell phones when we were teens. We even had to wash our clothes the old fashion was. But the only exception was the black and white TV. Stove, refrigerator, car, and the 1920 phone. I got over the rules once I was like fifteen, but now I'm starting to hate it because the aunts won't let me see if my baby is a boy or girl. I very rarely go to the doctor and the Aunt's are there to make sure I use the oldest technology. Typical

"Goku honey, can I ask you a question?" I asked my husband.

"Yes Chi-chi." Goku responded who was currently lifting Maron up in the air.

"Do you want to get out own place?" I asked as I stirred the soup.

"Not really, I like living in a big family." Goku answered as he put Maron down.

"Let's play hide-and-go-seek Uncle Goku." Maron insisted and pulled on Goku's arm.

Goku looked at me and I rolled my eyes in a matter of seconds the two were out the kitchen.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's a man or a child." I said to myself as I continued to cook.

"Talking to yourself, that's the first sigh of eternal loneliness." Juana interrupted.

"That's only for crazy old witches." I argued as I began to set up the table.

"Your point is?" Juana asked as she took a seat on the counter.

"You old bitch." I chuckled.

"CHI-CHI I'M IN LOVE WITH RADITZ!" Juana confessed.

I dropped the plate that was in my hand and stared at her.

She began to cry so I ran to her side.

"I can't go through it again." She sobbed.

I hugged her and we stayed like that for a good five minutes.

"How do you know you love him?" I asked

_Flash Back_

"I'm in the mood to gabble." Juana said to Raditz as she ended her stretching routine.

"Then I guess you're in the mood to lose." Raditz retorted back.

"Let's play pin down. Winner get twenty bucks." Juana responded as she cracked her knuckles.

"Let's make it interesting, one hundred." Raditz added.

Juana walked up to Raditz, "Deal.. Ready… Set…. Go."

And the two were off, punching, kicking, even biting thanks to Juana.

The fight continued for another good ten minutes and the two were tied. Juana notice Raditz was getting sloppy so she decided this was the time to attack and take the title of champion of Gohan's restaurant. She quickly put him in a headlock and tripped him causing him to hit the ground dramatically and she got on top of him and pinned his strong arms to the mat.

She smirked, "I win."

He smirked back, "Correction, I allowed you to win."

"No you didn't." Juana argued.

"Who are you to tell me woman" Raditz asked.

Juana was to busy starring in his eyes to notice what his said. Before she new it she pressed her lips against his in a passionate rough kiss that last for about a minute. Raditz wanted more but her knew Juana wasn't ready. His assumption was right when Juana forcefully pulled away, still blushing and ran out the gym.

"I'm an idiot." Raditz insulted himself as he slapped himself in the face.

He cared for Juana, but he didn't want to get himself into anything serious yet. But that kiss changed his whole point of view of what he thought about Juana.

_Flash Back End _

**Bulma**

It was now dinner and I still haven't told Vegeta the big news. Two reasons, I'm scared. And secondly, I'M FUCKING TERRIFIED. But I was going to do it. At dinner. Tonight. Which is right now.

"Hey dad guess what Bulma bought." Tarble said, finally lifted his head up from his meal and evilly smirking at the me.

"What boy?" Vegeta Senior asked with his mouth full of a variety of food.

"A new skateboard, a new gaming system, a new iPhone, and some new clothes." Tarble announced.

I turned red, he over did it, I HAVE TO PAY LIKE TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARRY MONEY AROUND LIKE THAT! I had truly turned Sayain because I through a knife at him and missed by only a half a centimeter. Everyone looked at me in shock, I was still pissed so I walked over to him as he retreated into the corner and I picked up the chair and hit him in the head with it.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! I TOLD YOU ONLY THE SKATEBOARD! YOU WILL WORK YOUR ASS OFF TO PAY ME BACK! I COULD OF USE THAT MONEY TO BUY THE BABY THE CRIB I WAS LOOKING AT BUT NOOO YOU WANT TO CHEAT ME OUT MY MONEY WELL LOOK HERE-" I stopped once I realized what I said.

"Baby? What Baby?" Vegeta asked.

I calmed myself down and looked Vegeta in his ebony eyes, "I'm pregnant."

There was a long silence before Vegeta Senior spoke up, "About God damn time."

Vegeta Senior walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks." I responded. As we pulled apart Vegeta stormed off.

I marched after him, my hands balled into a fist, "What the hell is your problem?"

He ignored me and walked up the stairs.

"Hello, I'm talking to you!" I shouted as I stomped up the stairs.

He beat me to OUR room and slammed the door in my face and locked it behind him.

"Wow Vegeta, your acting like a baby!" I spat as I hit my fist against the hard door. Me and Vegeta always get into arguments a lot, but when he reacts like this when I tell him I'm pregnant, that's as low ad I go. This was the last straw. I pried the necklace he gave me off my neck and ran down the stairs blinded by her tears she grabbed my coat and ran outside to the rain storm.

**Kind of short, after all I usually write 8 pages and this one is six. I f you have any questions ask me, as long as they don't have anything to do with spoiling two much of the story…**


	6. Chi-chi and Veggie Time

**Haven't updated in four months but I finally know how this story is going to work! Sorry! Thanks for being patient. It's a short one preparing for the next one!**

* * *

**Chi-chi**

There was a loud pounding on the front door. I growled as I trotted into the house from the patio. How dare someone knock on a door this loud. I grabbed the golden door knob and snatched the door open.

"Who do you think you are, knocking- Vegeta?" I said.

In fact it was. Spiky hair, same scowl.

"Is Bulma here?" He crouched, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Shouldn't she be with you?" I asked.

"She's been gone for two weeks." He stated.

"TWO WEEKS!" I shouted, giving him a hard smack I'm the face, "Why the fuck didn't you tell anyone sooner you ass!"

"Language!" Aunt Gero shouted.

"I thought she came her after our argument." He replied.

"Mida sa ütled talle? Ma vannun, kui ta haiget!" ( What did you say to her? I swear if she's hurt!) I shouted.

Vegeta sighed, "She told me that she was with child, and I over reacted."

I gave him another hard smack.

"Listen Kakarott's mate, next time you slap me it will not be pretty." He warned.

I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him in.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked.

I snatched the big book of spells off the kitchen table and headed for the green room.

Once in there I handed him the book and began searching for different spices.

"What do you want me to do with this?" He asked reason the book in the air.

I began to grab a bunch of candles, "Page sixty-two."

He flipped through the book, "Leida Kallimale," He read, "What the hell does that mean?"

"It's Eesti for find a love one." I asked, setting the materials on the list, "What does it say?"

"Sprinkle dried Pipar on topicture of loved one."

I snatched a picture of Bulma off the fridge when she was fourteen and sprinkled the Pipar on to it.

"Next, pour äädikas on to it."

I grabbed the bottle of the äädikas and poured it all over it.

"Lastly, light the picture in fire and chant 'Leia üks Otsin.'"

I lit the candle and hooves the picture over it, "Leia üks Otsin, Leia üks Otsin, Leia üks Otsin."

The picture disappeared and the fire turned blue.

439 Chikyuu Mountain Japan Tokyo

"439 Chikyuu mountain, Tokyo I said to myself, grabbing a notepad and pen, and writing the address.

"Where is she?" Vegeta asked.

I looked him in the eyes and scowled, "You scared her off that she ran away to Tokyo."

"They all looked the same." Vegeta joked, as we walked into Tokyo airport.

I shoved him, "Don't be rude."

He grunted as he carried both of our luggage, we were planning to stay in a hotel a d such for this Chikyuu mountain in the morning.

We checked into a decent hotel. A one bed room, so we didn't have to waste money. I immediately collapsed into the king size bed, ready to pass out until Vegeta yelled my name.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked, my tuning my head to the living room part.

"I require food." He stated.

I pushed my self up and scowled at him.

"Go to the buffet." I said.

"The what?" He asked with an eye brow raised.

"The dinning hall, it has all the food you want and more." I added.

Vegeta scoffed, crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't tell me lies woman." He said.

I let out a sigh and headed towards the door.

"Come on I'll show you. I'm might as well grab a bite as well." I responded.

I was true to my word. They had every cuisine there was. Vegeta and I raced to the Asian section. I grabbed for played while he grabbed ten. We each stacked orange chicken, rice, noodles, frog legs, sushi, curry, wasabi, and Vegetables. For a half Asian pregnant woman, I was in heaven. As for Vegeta, this was a dream come true, endless plates of his favorite food, it could get better than this.

We scarfed down out food, getting glares from everyone in the room. After one of my outburst they all turned away in fear.

"I swear if I didn't know you, I would mistake you for a Saiyan woman." Vegeta said.

I smiled genuinely.

"Thanks Vegeta." I said.

He grunted in response.

"So Vegeta, what are you going to do about Bulma and the baby?" I asked.

He looked away.

"Vegeta you can't just continue to ignore this, Bulma's going to have a baby, your baby." I added.

"I'm not ready to be a father!" He shouted.

I slapped him with a noodle and frowned.

"Do what, whether you're there or not, you're going to be a father. Now do you want to be a good one or bad one?" I asked.

Vegeta didn't respond.

I straighten her back and smiled brightly.

"Exactly." I said.

Vegeta grunted and his darted for my round belly.

"What?" I hissed.

"You're getting round." Vegeta teased.

I rolled my eyes and laughed sarcastically.

"Very funny." I replied.

"So when are we going to search for the woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast." I answered, "AND IT'S BULMA!"

* * *

**Once agaim sorry for the shortness !**


	7. And Here He Comes

**First of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. :D you guys are two kind. Recently one person asked me do I speak the language that I make the 'Witches talk' in this fic and yes I do. It's Eesti it comes from a small country in Europe close to France, Estonia. I can speak it but sometimes I have a little trouble spelling the words. **

* * *

For the past two weeks I've been crashing at my cousin Turles place. A two story house in the mountains. In these two weeks I found out a lot about him. He was married but then got a divorce after his wife cheated on him. He got full custody of his daughter Ichigo. Strawberries in Japanese. She's eleven and acts like aunt Mau, the know-it-all personality. But she looks just like her father with the crazy hair.

"So Ichi." I started as she flicked through the channels, "Do you know about your heritage?"

"Hai. Mommy is Japanese and daddy is half saiyan and a witch or a warlock." She answered, revealing her brown tail, "Mommy taught me Japenese and Daddy teaches me the witches language and saiyan-go."

"Sa oled väga nutikas tüdruk." (You're a very smart girl) I complimented smiling down at her.

"Arigatō." She replied, I'm guessing it means thank you.

Once she picked a channel I decided to take a cap nap. The only thing I could think about was my baby and Vegeta. What am I going to I'm only nineteen. I can't raise a baby in my own. I don't even know how to change a diaper. I guess fate has something plan for me.

..

..

"Tädi Bulma, ärka üles." (Aunt Bulma, wake up) Whispered a voice in my ear.

I squint open my eyes but immediately shut them as the bright sun rays hit my face.

"What's up kid?" I asked, my voice a bit scratchy.

"I've been searching for you, and you didn't bother to call."

"Chi-chi?" I said in shock as I face planted into the cool tile floor.

"Yes big sister." She snarled, "And your boyfriend."

I flipped over like a pancake in a pan. She was telling the truth, he was looking down at me with a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, propping myself on my elbows.

"I'm here-" Chi-chi started ready to give her a mouthful.

"Not you." I objected, scowling at Vegeta, "You."

"I came here to collect you." Vegeta answered.

"Inchi, could you give us a minute alone." I asked, smiling at the short hair raven girl.

Ichigo shrugged and turned the opposite direction.

I pushed myself up and looked Vegeta dead in the eyes.

"Listen, I'm going to be a mother and your going to be a father, I understand you weren't planning on this for a while but shit happens, we can't take this back. Now I'm giving you a chance to leave, but if you chose-and I do want you in our baby's life- but if you do chose to stay there's no backing out." I said firmly, with my head held up high. In my head our conversation about our baby played out differently. At the end of sentence I would jump on Vegeta and choke him to death for acting like he did.

"Chi-chi would you please excuse us for a minute?" Vegeta asked politely.

My jaw dropped to the floor as the words hit my ear. He called my sister by her name. Not Cheap-cheap or Chirp-chirp. And he said please without being told to.

Chi-chi smiled and nodded. He latched on to my arm and hauled me out the room. I didn't protest since I was still in utter shock.

"Listen, Bulma." He starts.

"BULMA!" I exclaimed, "Who are you and what and what have you done with my Vegeta."

"This isn't a game woman." He responded in a serious tone.

I cross my arms over my chest and narrow my eyes at the imposter.

"The way I acted when you were with child. And I forgive you for over reacting-"

"I over reacted." I inquired.

"Well you did runaway to a different county." He points out.

"WELL SOMETIMES I CAN'T STAND BEING ON THE SAME CONTINENT AS YOU!" I scream, my cheeks turning a burning red.

"I don't even know why I put up with you." He mused.

"OH! So now I'm a nuisance!" I snap.

He growled and before I could blink I was on the ground and he hand his mouth over my mouth.

"Do you understand the concept of shutting the hell up. I came here to talk to you about the brat. It is my duty to raise my heir, not some crazy blue haired witch." He stated.

I begin to talk but the words are muffled by his hand, which he moves after I finish my sentence.

"I said, what makes you think I want my child raised my a cocky egotistic monkey prince?" I asked.

"Because you clearly stated back in there you wanted me in his life." Vegeta answered with his usual smirk.

"What ever." I replied trying to hold back the laugh, "And what makes you think it's going to be a boy?"

"The first born in the royal family is always a male." He answered.

"What would you do I it's a girl?" I asked, with a smirk.

"It won't." He answered.

"You're an ass." I laughed,wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So I've been told." He replied.

"BULLLLLLMA!"

"Chi-chi?" I questioned, pushing Vegeta off of me.

She screamed again and I didn't think twice about darting back into the house. I found my sister in the floor clutching on to her belly.

"Uh Tädi Bulma, Tädi Chi-chi pissed on herself." Ichigo revealed, pointing down at the puddle.

"It's time Bulma." Chi-chi huffs, "We need to get to America like yesterday."

"Why is she in the floor." Vegeta asked as he enters the room.

"Vegeta help Bulma up, and Ichi go get you farther." I instructed, "And if you have any back talk Vegeta, I will kill you."

He gets the fact that I'm serious and walks over and picks Chi-chi up, but as usual he mumbled something under his breath.

"What's up B?" Turles asked as he enters the room with Ichigo.

"Okay, Chi-chi's in labor and we need to get her to a hospital in America. So Vegeta you'll be carrying Chi-chi and Turles will be carrying Ichigo and I."

"FLYING!" Chi-chi screamed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN! I'm not carrying the fat harpy!" Vegeta argued looking at Chi-chi in distaste.

"I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME CHI-CHI!" Chi-chi hollers.

"Listen do you want to go through the process of getting your son a green card?" I asked, placing my hands on my hip.

She glared at me then at Vegeta.

"You drop me and Goku will kill you." Chi-chi threatened.

"Don't worry Chi, if he drops you, Goku won't have to worry about killing him." I added.

"We're going to America?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Yes sweetie, you'll finally see your obaa-chan." Turles cooed picking up the ten year-old.

"WATCH WHERE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS BUSTER!" Chi-chi yelled.

I turned around and before Vegeta could respond he revived a slapped on the cheek. And in two point five seconds she was crying.

"I can't do this!" She wails, wobbling over to me, "I want mama, papa, and Goku."

"Chi-chi, you are nineteen years old, our parents have been dead since we were seven. And if you would calm down and let Vegeta carry you, you'll be with Goku in about an hour." I explain calmly.

"Okay." She answered, still crying.

"So are we ready?" I asked, clasping my hands together.

Vegeta grunted and Inchigo squeals.

I turn on the heels of my slippers and walk out the door.

"This is going to be one hell of an hour."

* * *

"Please stop!" I shouted, digging my fingers into Vegeta's arm.

"No we're almost their and we stopped five minutes ago because you had another one of those contractions." Vegeta barks.

"But it hurts!" I cry. The pain was un describable. It's like getting stabbed in the uterus one million times. I bury my face in his chest and bit into his navy blue shirt.

"Just a few more minutes!" Bulma shouts.

"GO FASTER!" I yell on the top of my lungs.

"Why don't you just go to sleep." Turles suggested.

I snap my head to his direction and gave him the deadliest glare.

"YOU LOLL SITAPEA (Stupid shithead) DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GO THROUGH CHILD BIRTH?" I asked.

"If you yell one more time-" Vegeta started.

"WE'RE HERE!" Bulma exclaimed, pointing down to the hospital.

"Thank God." Turles mumbled.

..

...

...

The rest of the way down was quiet, and Bulma immediately rushed me inside the hospital. I go a nice big room enough to fit the aunts, Goku, and Juu.

"So Mrs. Son, you six centimeters so that means you can have some medicine to ease the pain?" The doctor asked.

"I'm okay." I lied. If the aunts found out I had pain killers, they would go through some ritual to take out the bad spirit in the baby.

"Witch." I hear a nurse fake cough.

Bulma sees the sad look on my face and mouth 'I got this.'

I look back at the nurse who's ivory skin was now a pale green. I giggled, Bulma's the type that always gets revenge.

"Ih, Nurse... You're kind of... Green." The doctor stammered.

"What are yo-AHHHH!" She replied, as she looked herself in the mirror.

"You might want to get that cheeked out." The doctor snickers.

The nurse glares at me then at Bulma.

"Stupid witches." She huffs.

"Don't make me use the finger." Bulma teases, waving her index finger at the brunette.

The nurse squealed and ran out the door without a hesitation.

"CHI-CHI!"

My eyes widen once I saw my husband swing open the door.

"Goku!" I squealed.

"Vegeta told me that your water broke. I don't know what that means, but then he told me that Bulma said you had a contraption and the baby coming!" He retold as he walked over to the bed and grabbed my hand.

"WE'RE...HERE!" Aunt Mau and Aunt Gero pant.

"And me too." Juu added.

"Jesus you have a big family." The doctor comments.

"We got it from here. All the man leave before you put a curse on the baby." Aunt Mau commanded pushing Goku and Vegeta out.

"Tädi!" I whined.

"No Chi-chi, we allowed you to move in the city. At least let us do this the old fashion way." Aunt Gero argued pushing the doctor out as well.

"I don't think I wan-" 18 starts before being smacked in the head by her mother.

"WE NEED ALL THE WITCHES WE CAN BRING THIS WARLOCK INTO THE WORLD!" Aunt Gero snapped.

The room was silent for a minute and everyone stared blankly at the blonde.

"I apologize." Aunt Gero apologizes.

"Okay, sister..." Aunt Mau says slowly.

"Keppima.. Here comes another one." I said, grabbing on to the nearest person, Juu, and latched on to her hand with my teeth.

"CHI-CHI!" She screams as my teeth sink into her skin. I began to scream and cry at the same time. And at this moment I promise to myself I will never do this again.

* * *

**I bet some of you were expecting Bulma to be crashing at Yamcha's. Donn't worry he'll be here soon... Review please! :P **


End file.
